


It's Raining, it's Pouring

by Jelly_Baby, Peanut4242



Series: The Time of Our Lives [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Childish Harry, Cold, Grumpy Louis, M/M, Why didn't they just get a taxi??, date, ill, larry - Freeform, rainy day, we'll never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelly_Baby/pseuds/Jelly_Baby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peanut4242/pseuds/Peanut4242
Summary: “Ugh,” Louis grumbled as they stood in the entrance of the restaurant, preparing to head out. “If we’d have brought the car like I suggested…”“Lighten up Lou,” Harry smirked, glancing in his boyfriend’s direction. “It’ll be fun.”Louis scoffed in disagreement as he pulled his shirt collar up in an attempt to hide from the rain they were about to step into.“Besides,” Harry continued. “A bit of rain never hurt anyone!” And with that, he pushed open the door, and was gone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Our very first work together!! We plan to do more!! Hope you enjoy!! :D
> 
> Based on this
> 
>  
> 
> [prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/141767025767/imagine-your-otp-walking-home-after-going-to)

They had been sat in the restaurant for a couple of hours now. They had enjoyed their meal, and had sat around chatting for a little while afterwards. As they were rounding their date to a close, they had noticed the absolute downpour happening outside. Knowing how much, Louis didn’t like the rain, Harry agreed to stay a little longer until the rain had passed. Slowly the restaurant began to empty, and glancing at the big clock on the wall behind Harry, Louis realised that it was almost time for the restaurant to close shop for the night. Yet the rain was still falling. He resigned himself to the fact that they were going to have to walk home through the rain.  
“Ugh,” Louis grumbled as they stood in the entrance of the restaurant, preparing to head out. “If we’d have brought the car like I suggested…”  
“Lighten up Lou,” Harry smirked, glancing in his boyfriend’s direction. “It’ll be fun.”  
Louis scoffed in disagreement as he pulled his shirt collar up in an attempt to hide from the rain they were about to step into.  
“Besides,” Harry continued. “A bit of rain never hurt anyone!” And with that, he pushed open the door, and was gone.  
“Harry!” Louis called after him loudly, stunned at his partners sudden exit. He pushed open the door and stuck his head out, grumbling a little under his breath. His eyes followed Harry’s every movement, calculating his boyfriend as crazy.  
Harry had his arms outstretched, his head tipped back and his mouth hanging open. He’d only been out in it for a minute or two at most, and yet he was already soaked through to the bone. He ran his hands through his hair, shaking his head. He laughed before righting himself again, turning towards Louis.  
“Come on Lou! It’s not as bad as you think!” He called.  
Still grumbling to himself, Louis reluctantly stepped out of the building into the rain. He stood there for a moment, eyes closed as the rain hit his face, wishing that he hadn’t let Harry talk him out of the idea of taking the car. When Louis finally built up the courage to open his eyes, he came face to face with Harry’s big, cheeky grin.  
“I hate you,” Louis mumbled quietly.  
“No you don’t!” Harry exclaimed playfully, bouncing off in the direction of home.  
Louis knew the 20 minute walk was going to last forever.  
***  
Harry didn’t walk home; he ran, jumped, skipped and hopped across the pavement. He had kicked water in every direction, he had danced around lamppost’s singing at the top of his voice, he bounced in every puddle he could find and constantly tried to get Louis to join in.  
It was as they were passing the sleepy bus station that Harry noticed it. He gasped in excitement, and Louis looked up, following his boyfriend’s gaze.  
“No!” Louis warned him. “Absolutely not!”  
Harry’s eyes lit up, and he had mischief written all over him.  
“Harry! Don’t you dare!”  
But it was too late; Harry had already taken a running start towards the largest puddle Louis had ever seen.  
A loud splash echoed around the empty road. Time appeared to slow down as Louis watched a wave of water come towards him. He had no time to move out of the way. Louis didn’t know he could get any wetter, but in a matter of seconds, Louis was drenched.  
Harry was stood in the middle of the puddle, giggling away to himself. He too was now even wetter than before, but he obviously didn’t care. Louis on the other hand had his hands clenched into fists, his eyes closed and was trying to control his breathing.  
“For fuck sake, Harry!” Louis cried angrily. “Will you just stop?!”  
“You’re such a party pooper, Louis!” Harry laughed, kicking more water from the puddle in Louis’ direction.  
Louis grit his teeth as the water splashed over him.  
“I swear to God Harry,” Louis raised his voice. “If you don’t stop, I’m going to kill you!”  
“You’ll have to catch me first!” Harry chortled, kicking the water in Louis’s direction again before taking off down the street.  
Before Louis could even react, Harry ran straight over a manhole cover. The metal was wet, and very slippery; Harry caught his footing and went flying through the air briefly before crashing on the metal covering with a loud thud.  
A weird silence fell over Louis as he watched his partner slip over. It took him a second to register just what had happened, but once he had, he rushed forward to Harry’s aid.  
“Harry!” He called. “Harry? Are you alright?”  
But as he reached Harry’s side, he was surprised to find the younger lad with his head tipped back, laughing. A smile swept across Louis face at Harry’s contagious giggling.  
“Are you okay?” Louis asked, unable to stop the cheerful tone he had suddenly developed.  
“No! It hurts!” Harry pretended to cry between bouts of laughter, holding his hip.  
“You’re such a dumbass,” Louis chuckled, holding out his hand to pull Harry up.  
“Maybe,” Harry agreed, accepting the help. “But it made you laugh!”  
***  
Harry woke slowly. Instantly he could tell he had come down with a bad cold. His head was pounding, his nose was blocked; His mouth was dry from where he’d been unable to breathe through his nose. All his muscles were aching, and there was a throbbing in his lower back.  
He recalled the events that had taken place the previous night and began to realise the two things must be related. Harry groaned in pain as he turned his head towards Louis’ side of the bed in search of sympathy; but the older lad wasn’t there. It was then that he noticed the sounds of his boyfriend probably making breakfast for them in the kitchen.  
Reluctantly, and very slowly, Harry clawed his way out of bed. He stumbled towards the en-suite bathroom to relieve himself. It was as he was finishing washing his hands that a pain shot up his lower back. He cried out and hurried to lift his shirt to look at the damage that had been caused by his stupidness. He angled himself just right so that he could see the nice, big, blue bruise that littered his back and part of his hip. He hissed in discomfort as the pain began to make itself known.  
“Fuck,” Harry cursed, unable to take his eyes off it. “I’m such an idiot.” He was glad Louis was not around to agree with him.  
After staring at the bruise for a couple more seconds, he gingerly lowered his shirt again and decided to head towards the kitchen.  
“Morning,” Louis greeted him as he entered the room. The older boy didn’t look up from where he was scrolling through his phone and shovelling coco-pops into his mouth.  
“Uh,” Harry grunted in reply, walking around the table towards the fridge. He was quick to pour himself a glass of orange juice and join his boyfriend at the table.  
“How are you?” Louis asked, finally abandoning his phone and giving Harry his full attention. That was when he realised that Harry just wasn’t very well.  
“Never felt better,” Harry coughed, eyes half lidded.  
“Uh, huh…. You sure about that babe?” Louis questioned in disbelief.  
Harry opened his mouth to reply when a violent sneeze over took him. Harry, not having a tissue to hand, wiped his nose with the back of his sleeve.  
“Ew Harry!” Louis exclaimed, “Babe you’re not well.”  
“I’m fine, I’m fine….” Harry dismissed with a wave of his hand. “Just a little tired, that’s all.”  
“Harry, you’ve been asleep for 8 hours!”  
Harry didn’t respond, deciding to put his head into his hands instead.  
They both sat in silence for a few minutes, Harry sniffling every sniffing every few minutes.  
“Louis…” Harry called for Louis attention, “I’m not feeling too good.”  
“Serves you right,” Louis laughed slightly, “If we’d have taken the car you’d be fine.”  
Harry grunted before getting up out of his chair.  
“I’m going back to bed.”  
Louis watched him watched him glumly walk back into the bedroom. He decided he’d wait a few moments before grabbing a few essentials and joining him.  
Ten minutes had passed since Harry had curled up under the blanket again when the door creaked open.  
“Go away, I’m trying to sleep,” complained Harry.  
“I bought you a present,” Louis insisted, “You’re going to like it.”  
“What is it?” Harry asked intrigued, popping his head out of the covers.  
“Well, seeing as you’re not very well,” Louis started, moving to sit on his side of the bed. “I’d thought I would bring you a couple of things.”  
“Like what?” Harry coughed impatiently.  
“Some paracetamol?” Louis offered, holding out the two white pills. “And your orange juice that you left on the kitchen table.”  
Harry grunted appreciatively, and moved to sit up.  
“Here let me help you,” Louis offered, reaching out to guide Harry up until he was propped against the headboard.  
Harry gulped the paracetamol down gratefully, placing his glass of orange juice down on his bedside table once he was finished.  
“I also brought you a hot water bottle and an extra blanket in case you were cold.” Louis handed over the items arranging them around Harry comfortably. “And… Orange is the New Black on DVD.”  
Harry who had been too busy snuggling his hot water bottle suddenly looked up.  
“What!?” he exclaimed excitedly. “You’re joking?”  
“I was saving it back for Christmas,” Louis shrugged, “But this seemed like as good a time as any.”  
“Oh wow!” Harry said, his voice all croaky and his nose all blocked. “Thanks Lou.”  
“You’re welcome,” Louis moved closer onto the bed, knowing that he’d been forgiven for rude comment he’d made a while ago. “I figured we could curl up here all day and have a marathon?”  
“I’d like that,” Harry nodded, breaking out into a smile.  
***  
4 episodes in, and Harry was out for the count. Louis looked over him, smiling fondly. He’d never get over how perfect Harry was and how lucky he was to have him, even if he did tick him off occasionally.  
Louis let the TV play on the background, as he snuggled down even more, pressing a kiss to Harry’s forehead.


End file.
